


Going to Bed Angry

by FreshBrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Community: femslash_today, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fireworks 16 Porn Battle, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Coital, Tribadism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps we can save the talking for later.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash_Today Fireworks 2016 Porn Battle prompt: [Gabrielle/Ginny, quarrel](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627144.html).

“Oh, Ginevra,” Gabrielle sighs, chest still heaving from exertion as she flops onto her back on the bed. Her small breasts bob up and down, nipples still flushed and wet from Ginny’s mouth. “If you wanted me to be quiet…you could have just _said_ so.” She pauses between words, breathless, still squirming from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Ginny tries hard not to be incredibly smug, and, of course, instantly fails. She rolls onto her side, drawing her index finger down Gabrielle’s sternum. “We _both_ know that wouldn’t have worked, dear.”

Gabrielle arches a brow—the perfect picture of French sophistication, only with tousled hair and kiss-bitten lips. “And why is that, _ma belle_?”

Ginny sighs, burying her face in the pillow. When she and Gabrielle began seeing each other, Ginny thought it would be a fun little tryst for the both of them. After all, her family knows a thing or two about Delacour girls, and what’s not to love? Gabrielle is pretty, kind, and smart; she’s well-traveled for her age but still a bit naïve. She can match Ginny quip for quip, and even though they don’t have much in common interests-wise, they always seem to have things to talk about.

And maybe that was their downfall—always _talking_. Ginny was a gabber, but when she was mad, she tended to go with the silent treatment. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was a fan of the saying ‘never go to bed angry,’ and practiced it diligently.

“Oh, come now,” Gabrielle teases, walking her fingers down Ginny’s stomach, grazing the soft skin of her inner thighs. “Tell me. Did you think I would stay so upset about a little quarrel?”

Ginny bites back a smile at the way the word comes out in Gabrielle’s accent. “I’m not sure,” she concedes, shivering as Gabrielle’s fingertip grazes her clit.

“Then you think so little of me,” Gabrielle pouts.

Before Gabrielle can pull away or tease anymore, Ginny groans and tugs Gabrielle on top of her, maneuvering the smaller woman so her thigh presses against Ginny’s aching cunt. “I think very, _very_ highly of you,” Ginny says, hands squeezing Gabrielle’s ass so she can shamelessly ride against her thigh. “But I’m also very, _very_ randy.”

“I can tell,” Gabrielle says, voice breaking once more, which was Ginny’s goal. “Perhaps we can save the talking for later.” She leans down to press her lips against Ginny’s in a groaning, breathless kiss.

Ginny _could_ respond, but really, why ruin a perfect moment?


End file.
